GAMM Little Story Collection
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: GAMM Little Story Collection. This will a an ongoing collection of small stories under 1,000 words. I will leave it to the GAMM members in the facebook group to give me suggestions for these small stories and see which ones I can make work. Let's have some fun with this!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Here is my first contribution to my GAMM Little Story Collection. This will a an ongoing collection of small stories under 1,000 words. I will leave it to the GAMM members in the facebook group to give me suggestions for these small stories and see which ones I can make work. Let's have some fun with this! Thanks for your ongoing support._

 **GAMM Little Story Collection**

 **First Date**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

The Captain stood in the corner, arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the wall, trying to give the impression of calm. It was a façade of course. How could he possibly be calm given the current set of circumstances? Carolyn's request that he remain neutral in view of what he was facing was completely unreasonable.

Candy, now sixteen was going out with a boy by herself, for the very first time and Daniel was well aware that she was growing into a lovely young woman. Gone were here typical jeans and T-shirt, replaced by a flowing lavender blouse and tasteful mid length purple skirt. Her make-up was sparse but tasteful, artfully applied by her mother, and her earrings were simple amethyst studs that sparkled with every drop of light.

The fact that she thought enough of the boy in questions to dress up said a lot to both of her parents. _She was beautiful, far too intelligent and amazing for any young man that might care to court her. But courting was not something that happened in this day and age. No, indeed. They went out on dates, alone for Gods's sake, at the tender age of sixteen when male hormones were raging out of control!_

Candy glanced at the Captain and saw that his face was suffused with an underlying anger she didn't understand, and glanced a bit nervously at her mother.

"Daniel, what do you think of Candy?"

Now he was stuck with giving a polite answer, Carolyn always knew how to maneuver him into a corner.

"You're beautiful. Far too lovely for the likes of Todd." He scowled.

"Is that a compliment?" Candy looked from the Captain to her mother, uncertain.

"My dear, Candy. Please forgive me. I meant no offense. You are indeed a vision. Any young man would be honored to have you at his side."

Candy blushed, and lowered her gaze, pleased by his compliment. "Thanks, Dad."

"Todd will love how you look," Carolyn assured.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Daniel muttered, but silenced himself when Carolyn shot him a look of reproof.

"I'm ready, Mom." Candy turned to her mother, her eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Good. Go get your purse and I'll meet you outside and drop you off in town."

Candy nodded, and left living room, excitement apparent in her steps as she all but ran out of the room.

"They grow up so fast, "Carolyn said wistfully.

"She should not be dating a boy!" Daniel thundered. "She is only sixteen."

"Which is old enough. I've met Todd, he's a nice boy."

"So, you think. I remember being that age. A young man's raging hormones are not something that should be taken lightly." He gave her a calculated look. "He may not be nearly as nice as he seems."

"Daniel, he's fine. Relax."

"In my day, we made sure that young men behaved! We had chaperones…" He stopped mid-sentence and Carolyn saw the wheel gears turning in his head as he rubbed his chin and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Daniel! Don't you dare!" Carolyn reprimanded, understanding what he was about to do. "Candy will never forgive you."

"Not if she doesn't see me. And the young lad will never know I'm there." He told her pleasantly. "As long as he behaves himself."

"Daniel…" Carolyn began, a warning tone in her voice.

"What's Dad done now?" Candy asked, as she entered the room, purse casually slung over her shoulder but her aura vibrating with anticipation.

"Just being my usual, obnoxious self," he answered easily.

"You're so funny!" She went over to him and hugged him. "You know I'll always compare every boy to you, don't you?"

"Then you'll never find someone good enough for you."

"Because you have no equal?" Candy's face dimpled in happiness.

"Precisely."

"I'm glad Mom found you. Strange as the two of you are."

"Candy, if we don't leave you'll be late."

"Oh, gotta go! Bye, Dad." She turned and ran out of the room.

"Daniel, don't you dare!" Carolyn shook her finger at him in warning.

The women in his life left him in the house and he heard the door close behind him. _Behave, indeed! No daughter of his was going out unchaperoned. Even nice boys had hormone issues at this age._ He would, unobtrusively, of course, make sure that Candy had a good date and that the boy behaved with proper etiquette.

He was her father after all, and it was his duty to watch over those he loved. Carolyn would rail at him later for being overprotective, but he didn't care.

Satisfied with his rational, he concentrated on Candy and disappeared, seeking out the presence of the daughter he guarded with the strength of his undying love.

888888888888888888888

 _AN: okay, so more like 800 words for my writing exercise. Hope you enjoy it. As you know, I love reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**GAMM Little Story Collection**

 **Story 2**

 **Ode to a Tree**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

It was a long time ago that I came to be, so long ago I do not remember when. I was alive but not aware, that happened later. I lived in a place called Chile but was brought to a place with a much harsher climate which became my new home. I wasn't aware those early years, they were part of what became my collective memory, but nothing more.

Then one strange day I became aware. I do not know how or why, only that I was.

It was because of him, because he changed. It was a thing called death. He lies in the ground beneath, his physical form all but gone now. But his essence rose in fury and he became one with his dwelling and one with me.

His spirit is filled with power, the same power he imbues within the great house that has become his body, his physical form. He feels through the structure of the house. He feels the broken glass, worn floorboards, the rusting iron of the fixtures. He feels the intrusion of others into his physical form and quickly expels them from his presence citing that they are "invasive" and "tedious".

But he is at peace with me, tranquil. I am his true tie to the life he once had, the life where he existed as a man in the physical world. The world that with his death, turned its back on him. It is the word "suicide" that makes him angriest, it is that word that keeps him from having the peace he so desires. He says it is why he lies here with me.

He tells me I soothe his soul, that he can almost feel the breeze that blew through his hair as we sailed for his home from the exoticness of my home country, and eh calms himself. He rests his hand on my trunk, cleans out my leaves, he makes sure that I am healthy for he wants me to flourish. He says I remind him of his lost humanity.

One-day new creatures move into his dwelling. Two small ones and a female of the species. It changes him. His anger lessens, his humanity returns. But with the new ones he forgets about me, instead of taking care of me, trimming me and shaping me and keeping me neat, I am neglected. I do not fault him because she makes him feel better, she makes him feel more the man he was. I am but a tree why would I protest. Though I miss his presence.

One day when the storms blow my limbs about so that I cannot remain strong, I feel them snap against the house. After a time, the storm blows away and the skies clear and all is well. I am satisfied that the man still exists within his dwelling, but he is disturbed, agitated and I do not know why.

The next day many more creatures of this species appear. They look at me, they check my trunk and I think they will trim me. It always hurts but not for long and then I am better when the dead wood is taken away from me.

But something is wrong, I can feel it. Dread comes over me and strange noises emit from metal parts that move quickly. It is nothing I have ever seen. Before I know what is happening they are removing not only branches, but limbs from me. Limbs that have taken so many years to grow, and would take so many more to replace.

I realize I am dying. That for reasons I don't understand I am being put to death. What have I done?

I call to the man that I am connected to, I call to his spirit and feel an answering within him. I am the last part of his life as a man, can he not save me? Does he no longer want me to guard the place where he sleeps so soundly?

My branches are gone. Now my killing metal bites into my trunk. I scream in mental anguish and know the man feels it to. Why has he let his happen? We are one. I exist because of him. Why has he abandoned me?

A last glimmer of understanding skitters across my senses. It is the female. He has done this for her. He has given me up because of her. I suddenly understand his fury at being helpless, his fury at being forced into an unexpected death. Doesn't she know that this will hurt him? That my death will drain his essence? Why doesn't he tell her?

I mentally give one last bellow of anguish to his essence but he does not appear. And I wonder, can a tree unjustly put to death come back as a spirit…

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Yes, I felt bad for the poor tree._

 _I'm going to express some thoughts about "The Monkey Puzzle Tree" episode of GAMM. You can agree or disagree, it's all good because these are my opinions only._

 _This is both one of my favorite episodes and one that aggravates me the most._

 _I really dislike that CM was completely uncompromising at the beginning of the episode. She has accepted that DM exists as a spirit, that he was the man that built the house she is living in, that everything there is there because of him. The house, the yard, everything. But still she insists on throwing things out despite his attachment to the items that were part of his life. Some things might be acceptable, but not everything._

 _And the tree? Hasn't she ever heard of trimming a tree? It's probably the last living link he has to being a living man, but she cuts it down anyway. She was vastly overreacting while I thought he was justified in his protests and actions. However, it did set up the last half of the episode which lead to an interesting conflict and her discovery, that she does indeed want him around. By the end she is even willing to compromise._

 _I felt bad for DG and the tree. And I know this was a writing decision to propel the plot along, but still…_

 _Thanks to Cathy from the GAMM facebook group for the prompt "The Monkey Puzzle Tree's Feelings". See, isn't this fun? lol_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I almost didn't do this short as I have already written a Scruffy story (see "A Terrier's Tale"). But I find it alarmingly easy to slip into this – I guess I've had terriers in my life for too long! I'm pretty sure I know how they think (I love my Cairn Terriers – think Toto). And I like writing Scruffy! Somewhat shorter than the others but that's okay – he is a dog after all._

 _I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the lovely reviews. You guys are great._

 **GAMM Little Story Collection**

 **Story 3**

 **The House**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

 _I don't like that house. There is something wrong with it. It is sad and angry. It doesn't feel right._

I get out of the car with my family and they are excited to be here. They say there is a lot to do and they happily unpack the car. I am wary and try to warn them that something is not right, but they do not listen.

 _I need to know what is wrong so I stay outside and study the house. There is something there._

 _At last I see him, lurking on the balcony overlooking the yard. I bark, trying to warn my human. He is there and he is not friendly. We must leave._

They ignore me and they scold me and continue to take things into the house.

I try to drag a bag back out into the yard and Carolyn scoops me up and brings me in the house, shutting the door behind her.

 _This is not good. I bark at the door. We need to leave! Don't you see? He will hurt us._

I turn and look up the stairs and see him standing there, an angry look on his face.

 _Very well. If we will not leave I will have to protect my family._

I charge up the stairs barking as loud as I can. They have to know he is here. _Why can't they see him?_

He glares at me but fades away and I feel happy.

 _Take on a terrier, will you?_ _You will not harm my family while I am on patrol._

 _I do not see him the rest of the day, but I feel him. I remain vigilant, a dog must protect his family._

 _I do not like it when I am put in my crate at night. How can I protect anyone from here?_

He is in the house again and I start to bark. The one called Carolyn finally puts me in a room by myself and shuts the door, telling me to behave.

 _Why won't she listen to me? What is wrong with them that they do not take a terrier seriously?_

 _I am smart, loyal and I only want them to be safe._ Annoyed I growl softly, rumbling under my breath as I close my eyes.

 _I can do nothing now. It is best I save my strength for the next day._

 _My family is important and I will protect them. It is the terrier creed. But I also love them._

 _I feel no discord in the house, only puzzlement, some confusion, and a resigned acceptance. Perhaps he is not as fierce as he seems, certainly not a terrier type._

 _I settle in for the night, content that for this night at least, my family is safe._


End file.
